


Fire Dancer

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Camping, Captain Morgan, and Def Leppard, a perfect combination to get Dean's attention.





	Fire Dancer

Going camping had turned out to be a great idea. Sam had knocked out early sprawled out in a tent he was too big for, you danced to the portable radio while drinking straight from the bottle of Captain Morgan, and Dean propped himself up against a tree, completely content with watching you dance.

Joe Elliot crooned while your hips swayed reminding you that love really did bite, the spice of the rum settling on your tongue as you wished for just a second Dean would care or at least care enough to be more than a hunting partner, be more than a friend.

Dean let just the tip of his tongue peak between his lips as he bobbed his head along with the song, his eyes fixated on your body, the way your free hand ran through your hair, how your lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle and how fantastic your ass looked as it swayed back and forth in those tight jeans you like to wear on days you felt pretty.

The song was coming to an end and you were starting to feel a little dizzy, spinning in slow turns til you came to where Dean sat, his elbow propped up on a bent knee. You smiled at him, the light from the fire catching the glassy look in your eyes as you sank to the ground next to him practically falling in his lap.

Dean laughed helping you right yourself next to him, “you alright there, kid?”

You let your head fall on his shoulder, taking deep breaths of the leather and gun powder smell that always seemed to linger on him.

“I’m good. Want some?” You offered Dean the half gone bottle and he took it from you, raising it to his lips to take a pull.

You watch Dean from the corner of your eye, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips before taking a second drink and setting it down on the ground next to him when he was done.

Dean bumped his shoulder into yours, “this was a good idea right? Us just hanging out in the wilderness. You can actually see some fucking stars for once.”

He was right you could see stars stretched out above you like a curtain. Your eyes took them in for awhile, that dizzy feeling you had early seemed to fade away and when you looked back down and over at Dean the world seemed to stop.

The firelight caught the honey tints in his green eyes and you marveled at how long his eyelashes were and when they closed Dean brought his lips towards yours, your own eyes fell shut.

Dean’s lips tasting like Captain Morgan and bacon from the burger he had early for dinner. That’s the flavor you will always love most, the smoky bacon flavor and the spice rum that remind you of the night Dean kissed you. Remind you of the night you danced around the fire and ended up with leaves and twigs in your hair. Dean mumbling about how your skin tastes better than he imagined and you murmuring, “yours too.”


End file.
